Free at last
by Jayno
Summary: SPOILERS 6x09. What will happen with Lisbon and Jane now that he is free?


Spoilers for The Mentalist 6x09. Which of course I don't own. All mistakes are mine. I am writing this on my I phone. Sorry for the mistakes but I just wanted to get it out there. Please review.

Every single demand; not one or two but every single one. Jane had to admit that some of those demands were ridiculous. Like the part of number six that stated that books were to be paid for by the FBI. The demand for a virtually endless supply of tea was plan plain cheeky. Only demands one and two mattered and in that order.

One – working with Lisbon

Two – having all charges dropped.

He smiled as he followed Lisbon out of the detention centre. His new socks felt heavenly. To anyone else a mundane or safe gift but to him –the world; perhaps because they came from her.

Stepping outside Jane closed his eyes and lifted his head towards the sky. Freedom had never been so sweet. He'd been free when he worked for the CBI but with his pursuit of Red John he was never truly free. "No more" he whispered.

"Jane" Lisbon stopped and turned towards him. "You okay?"

He smiled at her, his best friend, his partner "never better Lisbon." Taking a few quick steps he fell into step with her. "Where to now?"

"Well…" Lisbon walked to her car "The FBI have graciously given us a week off."

"How?"

"Let's just say that you are not the only one who can make demands Patrick Jane." Lisbon bit her bottom lip "we have to share a suite though. I hope that's okay?"

"Perfect."

"Great" Lisbon threw her keys at him "you're driving."

"First socks and then this?"

Lisbon shrugged "I figured you missed driving."

"Oh I did."

Silently they both slid into their own sides of the car "but not as much as I missed you Teresa."

She blushed a little loving how her name sounded on his lips. "I missed you too. I kept every letter that you wrote me."

Without taking his eyes off the road Jane reached over and squeezed her hand before placing his hand back on the steering wheel. "Thank you."

Over the next 15 minutes Lisbon directed Jane through the street until the pulled up outside The Amethyst Hotel. Passing the keys to the valet Jane placed his hand on the small of Lisbon's back and led her into the hotel.

"Room for Jane" she whispered to the man behind the front desk.

Jane couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips _Teresa Lisbon _his mind repeated.

Catching a glimpse of Lisbon he saw a blush on her cheeks.

_Huh she still likes me._

"Sure thing madam and may I say you look beautiful this evening."

Frowning Lisbon looked down at drab clothes she was wearing "thanks?"

Jane stepped closer to her "you okay sweetheart?"

Lisbon stared at Jane and nodded.

"Good" he winked "Let's go." Turning around he placed his hand a little lower than usual on her back silently letting her admirer know that she out of bounds.

"What was all the about?" she asked once they were in the elevator.

Jane shrugged "I didn't like the way that he was leering at you."

She frowned once again. "No he wasn't."

Jane almost laughed at her obliviousness.

"And even if he was, I can handle myself."

"Oh I know. But I wanted to handle it. I could have just laid one on you right then and there?"

Her eyes narrowed "you wouldn't dare."

Jane smiled smugly "you'll never know."

The elevator doors opened at their floor and they silently both made their way to the room. Swiping the key card Jane opened the door and allowed Lisbon to enter the room first.

"Wow" she whispered "I am glad we're not paying for this."

"Beautiful" Jane replied. Turning to face him she noticed he was looking straight at her. A blush once again fell on her cheeks and for a moment she cursed her light coloured skin.

Once the bell boy showed up with their bags from the car and Jane had showered and changed they met in the lounge.

"What do you want to do now you're free?"

"Celebrate" he smiled. Scanning the room he found what he was looking for "champagne?"

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

As Jane poured their drinks Lisbon headed out to the balcony.

"Here you go my dear."

Lisbon's finger brushed his as she grabbed the champagne flute. "To new beginnings" she toasted.

"New beginnings" he repeated.

Their eyes never left each other's as they sipped their drinks.

"I still can't believe you're really here." She said mainly to herself.

"Me neither" Jane confessed. "So FBI Special Agent Teresa Lisbon; it looks like there will be no paper work for you."

"I get a shiner badge though."

"Why don't I get a badge?" Jane pouted.

Lisbon couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable look on his face. "Because you are not an officer of the law."

"I'll have you know that I'd look great with a badge."

Reaching for her badge she handed it to Jane.

He smiled before putting on a serious face "FBI Special Agent Patrick Jane" he barked before flashing the badge.

They both laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

"You know I could arrest you for impersonating a federal agent?"

"You wouldn't" Jane scoffed.

"I wouldn't" she agreed crossing her arms over her chest "but I could."

"I love this playful Lisbon. Where has she been hiding?"

"Usually she's hidden under a mountain of paper work, trying to keep you in line, or staying one step

She shook her head, ahead of Red John."

"I'm sorry Lisbon."

Suddenly her shoes we very interesting "don't be. I chose my actions Jane, the same way you chose yours. Things didn't ended how I had hoped but they ended. Rigsby and Van Pelt have a beautiful baby and am amazing business, Cho is at home in the FBI." She chanced a look at him "and you're back."

"What about you Lisbon?"

"What about me?"

"What did you get out of all this?' Jane asked earnestly.

She bit her lip thinking for a second. "You. I got you back. I get you back in my life Jane, Patrick" she corrected "you're safe and I get you back. That's all I need, all I want."

"How can I compete with that?" he half joked.

"You don't have to. Come on Jane you made me a demand and as pissed off as I was that you did that I know what it means, at least I hope I do."

Jane leaned a little closer "what do you think it means?"

His eyes locked on hers and she couldn't look away "don't make me say it" she pleaded barely above a whisper.

Placing his glass down and doing the same with hers he grabbed one of her hands and held it in both of his. "Then I'll say it. It means that I missed you everyday" he ran his thumbs soothingly up and down her hand. "That I wanted to be with you every single day, to see you smile and get annoyed at me."

She chuckled.

"It means that I can't do this without you. Teresa" he took a deep breath "it means that I love you. I love you so much."

Lisbon swallowed the lump in her throat "you-you love me?"

"Yes"

"Lisbon shook her head slightly "and you're sure?"

"Positive I love you Teresa Lisbon."

"If what you said is true, if this isn't just some game to you."

He cringed.

"Then Patrick, I- I love you too."

His face broke into a huge smile. Bigger than the one she got when she first saw him in the conference room at FBI H.Q or when he got his sight back and called her Rigsby.

"Teresa" he sighed "you have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"You won't take it back will you?"

His heart broke at how vulnerable and scared she looked.

"No" launching himself at her he hugged her tightly "No, no Teresa my love. I couldn't" his throat began to tighten "I couldn't if I wanted to and I would never ever want to. Not when I know you feel the same way. I love you. Love you. Love you." He chanted those two words over and over s tears fall from his eyes.

"Ssshhh Patrick" Lisbon rocked them both from side to side. "It's ok now. I'm sorry I asked. I'm sorry. I love you too Patrick so much, for so long."

They stood gripping each other like a lifeline, in a way that's exactly what they were to each other. Lisbon was Jane's salvation, his second chance and he was her equilibrium and source of joy, true joy. They squeezed each other a little tighter before breaking apart.

Lisbon smiled up at him "no more sadness sweetie." She wiped the tears from his eyes "we've both had enough sadness.

Grabbing her hand he kissed her palm "you're right." Interlacing their fingers Jane headed inside.

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom. To sleep" her clarified "I'm exhausted and you could no doubt use a decent sleep too."

Lisbon hadn't realised how tired she was. She was used to it. She hummed in agreement "sleep sounds wonderful."

"I hoped you'd agree" Jane led a suddenly sleepy Lisbon to her room. "Put on your P'Js Teresa I'll be right back." Kissing her forehead he retreated to his own room.

Lisbon sprang into action. Rummaging through her suitcase she found her usual sleep shirt and a pair of short PJ bottoms. Changing she noticed that her hands were shaking. "It's just sleeping" she reminded herself. The last time she had slept with someone else in her bed was two months after Jane had left and her and Van Pelt got drank causing Rigsby to put them both in Lisbon's bed while he took the sofa. A gentle knock on the door pulled her back into the present. "You decent Teresa?"

"Y-yeah come in."

Jane looked delectable in a pair of long P.J's bottom and a white singlet.

"I love that shirt on you Teresa."

She laughed nervously you're looking pretty good yourself."

Jane smiled and did a spin for her. "Come on let's get some sleep."

Nodding in agreement Lisbon turned towards the bed "I haven't napped in years."

"You have no idea what you are missing." Jane lay on the bed and stretched out much like he used to on the sofa at the CBI.

"It's obvious that you are a fan."

With his eyes closed Jane lifted his arms and made a grabby motion towards her. "Come cuddle me."

Lisbon shook her head "so demanding."

Jane noted the joy in her voice.

Carefully Lisbon climbed onto the bed and crawled over to him. Feeling hair tickling his face Jane opened his eyes to see Lisbon hovering above him.

"You're so beautiful." Lisbon whispered.

"I'm supposed to say that."

Lisbon replied with a loving kiss to his lips before settling herself in his arms. She sighed happily as she felt his arms wrap around her.

"Comfy?" She asked a few minutes later.

"Very"

"Good. This is nice."

"Just nice" he jested.

"More than nice – so much more then nice." Snuggling in closer she instinctively held him tighter.

"Sleep my dear. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Mmm love you." She mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too." Smiling Jane closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

Sometime later Lisbon woke feeling refreshed. Looking up she saw the source of her wonderful sleep embracing her. She smiled at the sleeping form beside her. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. In all the time she'd known him she had never seen him look this way and it looked really good on him. Carefully, trying not to wake him she snuggled closer. Gently she ran her fingers up and down his arm. Okay maybe she was trying to wake him, but really can you blame her?

Lisbon knew that she should feel bad for trying to wake him up but she couldn't. She had wanted him for so long, loved him for so long. Longer then she cared to admit. Maybe she would tell him one day – maybe not. The hand caressing him arm moved up and its fingers kissed his collar bone and slide up to his face.

"Patrick" Lisbon whispered. She managed to stifle a giggle when her fingers caressed his lips and he poked out his tongue. _Scooching_upwards she placed her lips close to his ear. 'Patrick. Time to wake up."

He voiced a contented sigh but remained asleep. Rolling her eyes Lisbon decided that maybe a little more sleep was a good idea.

Why did he feel so relaxed? He hadn't felt this good since he returned state side and laid eyes on…

"Lisbon." As he opened his eyes he was greeted by a sight he'd dreamed about for years. The beautiful face of Teresa Lisbon just inches from his own. "Mmm Teresa." Blinking his eyes a few times the memories of their pre nap conversation came flooding back. Leaning forward he kissed her soft lips. "Hello my beautiful Teresa."

Lisbon blushed "how'd you sleep?" Her eyebrows knitted together in concern.

"Don't fret love, I slept wonderfully."

"Me too" she whispered snuggling closer. "What do you think Abbot will say?"

Jane closed his eyes briefly "He can think whatever he likes. He can't do anything Teresa. Nothing will stop me from being with you. Unless you've changed your mind?"

Using her quick reflexes Lisbon positioned herself so she was looking down at him. "Patrick" she looked down at him "I haven't changed my mind. I love you okay? I just don't want them to have an excuse to puck you back in the detention or worse."

"Come here."

Lisbon lay her head on his chest.

"It won't happen. Abbot needs me too much."

"That's true but he can still ship me off whenever he wants."

Jane held her tighter "no he can't. My contract stipulates that you are my partner and you are an amazing agent Teresa. Do you want me to talk to him?"

Lisbon snorted "you'll probably just piss him off. I will talk to him."

"It's up to you my love."

Lisbon hummed happily.

"Do you like it when I call you that?" The smile in his voice was evident.

"I didn't think I would" she answered honestly. "Just not at work" she added as an afterthought.

"I guess calling you sexy Agent Teresa Lisbon is out of the question?"

Groaning she buried her face into his chest.


End file.
